Aftertaste
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: Sookie has disappeared, leaving Tara all on her own to deal with some serious issues. She tries to find solace at the bottom of a bottle, but perhaps it is in the arms of her best friend? . Slight AU, no spoilers. Femslash.


**Author Notes: **

_This story was written after browsing the Bitesized Prompts community on LiveJournal. The prompt of "aftertaste" with the characters Tara and Sookie was suggested as a prompt, and I was inspired. Unfortunately I lost track of the comment it was suggested in, so couldn't reply, but this was completed none-the-less, on 21st June 2010. This was of course, before I had seen the third series, so it stands as a bit of an AU, with no spoilers. It does follow the True Blood tv show spirit of being very sexual, so a here is a warning for those who may not be into female on female sexual situations. _

_If you are ok with that, please read on. I hope you enjoy my little ficlet._

* * *

**Aftertaste**_  
_

___

* * *

_

She swore it would be her last. Tara-May did not want to become her mother, but after Sookie took off and abandoned her, Tara didn't feel much like resisting the call of the booze.  
She took another shot of tequila, crinkling her face at the burning sensation down her throat and the liquid heating the pit of her belly. She slumped back on the couch, allowing her eyes to drift shut, and the tears to cling to her dark lashes. They threatened to fall, but she willed them not to. She had done enough crying in her lifetime.

She felt so alone without Sookie. Why she had to keep pushing people away, Tara had no idea – but she'd gone and done it again. Sookie, who always came back. Sookie who was always there for her. Sookie who, not too long ago, had saved her life. She'd even managed to push dear, dependable Sookie away from her with her anger and resentment. Her demon.

A tear escaped. Tara sat up, annoyed at herself, and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table.

"Whatcha cryin' for, Tara?"  
Tara froze, her brown eyes widening at the voice.

"S-Sookie?" She whipped her head round to see the very woman standing there, concern written all over her face. She stepped forward, her blue sundress swishing as she walked. Her blonde hair bounced in perfect curls, shining under the lamplight.

"You been drinkin' again?" Sookie asked, picking up the tequila bottle and frowning. "What is it?" her eyes were sad, concerned… with a hint of guilt.

"Why, Sookie? Why?" Tara whispered with a voice hoarse from the burn of alcohol. She lunged forward and grabbed Sookie's dress, clinging to it like a lost child. "Why'd you do it, Sookie? Why'd you save me only to leave me?" Her tears had long since overwhelmed her and poured freely down her dark, flushed cheeks.

"Hush, hush, hush…" Sookie cooed, taking Tara's hands from their grip on her dress, and holding them as she sat beside her friend on the couch. She stroked the back of Tara's hands softly, as Tara attempted to control her tears. Tara was so angry, but could not bring herself to fight. She wanted to tell Sookie off but felt only the urge to be held and reassured. She was mad, she was hurt, but she couldn't help but feel relieved to see Sookie again. She had come back home.

Tara leaned forward into an embrace. Sookie wrapped her arms around her friend, and Tara sniffled into the crook of Sookie's neck.

"I saved you because I love you, Tara." Sookie whispered, "You are my best friend – and no matter how involved I get with the vampires, I will always be here for you." Her sing-song voice was gentle and reassuring, full of honesty and love. She ran her fingertips though Tara's braids. Tara pulled away to look at Sookie more closely. She was met with a sweet smile. Sookie's lips looked so full and soft, like pink rose petals. Tara bit her own lip in confusion at the sudden urge she felt to touch them, only to snap out of it when they suddenly moved.

"I left because I had to. I was needed elsewhere. I was unable to stop myself. You know how that is…" She trailed off, "But I will always come back to you, sweetie." She moved closer, her hand brushing away the wetness on Tara's cheek. "You are so important to me." She whispered, her face leaning closer and closer. Tara couldn't resist. It was like gravity pulling her in. She hardly registered what she was doing until she felt those rose-petal lips with her own. Her mouth melted against the softness, her nose brushing Sookie's as they moved. Sookie, apparently unsurprised by the turn of events, pulled closer, her hands reaching to either side of Tara's face and pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Their tongues met in Tara's mouth, tasting the bitter tequila aftertaste. It mingled with the mint of Sookie's mouth and soon Tara hardly noticed it. She wanted more – a longing she had not felt for a long time came over her. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Sookie at that moment.

She pushed Sookie over onto the couch, breaking their kiss and moving to her neck with little kisses and nibbles, her hands caressing Sookie's arms lightly, tracing the outline of her figure and skimming down to her milky thighs. She brought her mouth to Sookie's once again, both women moaning at the pleasure of contact. Tara's hand lifted the dress and slipped under to reach the barrier of underwear. Between kisses she called Sookie's name, hardly believing the sensation of a woman beneath her touches. She broke away to ask Sookie if she could have access to the wetness she felt under the panties she grazed with her fingertips. Sookie's eyes were glazed in wanton pleasure. She smiled widely, about to give permission when something caught Tara's eye.

Two long fangs had appeared in Sookie's mouth.

Tara fell backwards in shock. She woke, rubbing her head where she had hit the floor. Tara gazed around the Stackhouse living room in confusion. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest. Her body shook in shock. A dream?  
She clambered slowly back onto the couch, staring at the tequila bottle on the table. Was it just a dream?

The realisation hit her. It was a dream. Sookie hadn't come home after all. She was still missing. Still off with the vampires.

Her tears fell freely once more as she recalled the fangs. She flashbacked to the blurred sight of those very fangs ripping into Sookie's delicate wrist, staining Sookie's rose-petal pink lips a vivid red.

"Drink!" she demanded, thrusting the blood-drenched wrist and its gaping gash over Tara's badly bruised and bloody mouth. She drank without thinking.

The metal taste filled her mouth and healed her body. However she just couldn't get that taste out of her mouth. So, for days now she had been downing stronger and stronger flavours. Not even the tequila could burn away the blood.

Weeks of not seeing Sookie, of missing her and worrying over her, only to have her appear just in time to rescue Tara from a nasty car accident – it was confusing. Tara's broken body was dying and Sookie had healed her. In doing so, she revealed why Tara hadn't seen her for so long – she had become one of them.

Tara choked on a sob. It hurt her to know that Sookie had changed. She could no longer sit and sunbathe in the garden, or go shopping together… but what hurt her more was the fact she had to find out that way, the fact that she hadn't heard from her since, and had no idea if she would ever see her again. She was worried sick. Sookie didn't even stay long enough to explain, as dawn was approaching.

Now all Tara had were these erotic dreams – a side effect of sharing vampire blood – and the ever present impression that her mouth tasted of blood.

She grimaced and poured another shot.

"Last one, I swear." She mumbled, before downing the drink, praying it would finally take away that god-damn aftertaste.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed, feel free to let me know by reviewing. I'm always looking forward to comments and criticism!_


End file.
